Accomplices
by Natsu Heel
Summary: She's an undercover police officer, he's part of an underground organization. they will work together on one very dangerous mission. what will happen? will they succeed? my first fanfiction, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tsuruga Ren was sitting by a large window on the 20th floor of a fancy skyscraper. Looking down at the city spread at his feet absentmindedly he exhaled some smoke. Watching the white matter dissolve into thin air he noted that it looked like a ghost, a phantom. "Black Phantom" he murmured under his breath, taking another whiff from his almost finished cigarette. Although the name was familiar to his ears it had been very long since he last heard it… 5 years to be exact… he sneered and exhaled again… even Lory didn't mention that name anymore…

That's when the door was shot open with a loud thrashing sound, that would have given the scares to just about anyone and if that didn't do it then the man coming through the door dressed as Poseidon would finish off the work. However Ren was one of the few people who could keep their cool even if an alien mounted on a dinosaur suddenly appeared on his front door, so he didn't even turn around whilst Lory's servant – Sebastian – threw seaweed and shells all around his living room. After knowing him for so long Ren was more than used to his Boss's hopeless extravaganza, therefore he simply approached the cigarette to his lips whilst throwing one last mindless look at the breathtaking view of Tokyo. He then turned around to face the inevitable – Lory Takarada.

"You're a real killjoy Ren!" said the king of the SeaWorld pouting over the small effect his grand entrance had.

"That's a compliment, coming from you" said the handsome 22 year old as he got up and put out his cigarette, he then sat down on the couch in front of the eye catching cosplayed man.

"Ren, when was the last time you did something fun? Took interest in a girl? Went to a party you actually wanted to go to? Anything?!"

"Do you have any problem with the way I execute the tasks you give me?"

"YES, IT'S BORING! If you don't ever screw up or use things to your advantage then what's the point of going against the law?" the young man sighted, wondering for the thousandth time how the hell Lory managed to be the head of an underground organization, and such a successful one too. Then again he knew Lory and Lory always got what he wanted, one way or the other.

"Fine then Mr. Perfection Tsuruga, are you ready for this task? This one will put all your brains and talents to the test. The success of this mission is of great importance, not to mention you could lose your life if it fails… those people are unforgiving, you know that" Ren nodded, he had been preparing for this job for already several months, he was looking forward to it. "I had told you that you would have a partner for this, don't argue, but I haven't yet told you who it is. She's a police officer, often goes undercover for her investigations, very talented, and professional. I have some information about her here, study everything about her but don't let her know, the police don't appreciate us having spies in their ranks…" Ren took the dossier with little interest, he hated working with partners, it made everything harder coz he'd always have to explain and watch out for them, and with cops it was even worse, they were just useless and stupid. He saw the girl's picture and basic information: Kyoko Mogami, 18 years old, … she had black hair and a simple but pleasant face, very normal looking, except for her eyes. She had one amazing pair of golden eyes, she'll have to wear contacts or those unforgettable eyes will give her away. He looked some more at the great stock of information, noting some facts in his mind: joined the police at 15, talented martial artist, speaks Japanese, English and Russian.

"The two of you will go undercover together with matching roles, you will have several days before you arrive to that place in order to get to know each other and develop your characters, alright?"

"Sure boss, I'll look through this"

"You've got till tomorrow, read and memorize all you can. Tomorrow at three come to my place and we'll get you ready. Don't take anything, you won't need it anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night"

"Good night"

As quick as he had come Lory left, with the second man right behind him. Looking at the floor Ren noticed that the seaweed and shells disappeared – Sebastian had picked them up without Ren even noticing that he was there. Sometimes he wondered why Lory sent him on missions when he had a servant who was practically an invisible ninja.

Sitting back by the window, with a new cigarette in hand, Ren reopened the dossier about Kyoko Mogami. She sounded interesting, but then again he had met a lot of people that sound interesting on paper – only on paper. To know for real he'll have to meet the girl, and he will. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **(sadly)** I do not own skip beat or any of its characters **

* * *

It was early morning in the special unit police department when an 18 year old golden eyed girl walked through the doors, humming an old song she just remembered. Once at her desk she started working on a great pile of letters the department has received from citizens. Most were lame mysteries or cases the public thought the police should investigate, some questions, and the usual death threats. Putting each letter to its rightful stack, the cheerful young girl let her mind to other more important affairs.

Tonight will be the beginning of another mission and she was looking forward to it as well as meeting her partner. Chief Sawara had told her it could be three different men and gave her the information about each, yet after reading a little about each she had discarded two. Sure they all had the potential to fit the role, but somehow 'Tsuruga Ren' captured her attention, she was sure it was him which is why she only learned his dossier. She had been right to do so, as Chief Sawara had informed her yesterday night of 'Ren' being her partner. Damned intuition, she thought with a smile. She'll be meeting him at four today, and was looking forward to it. As long as he's not a selfish, arrogant and self-centered jerk then she wouldn't have any problem facing the mysterious Casanova.

The bureau's silence was disrupted by another employee coming in; looking up Kyoko forgot all she had been thinking about and sprinted to grit her best friend with a bone crashing hug. At least that's what she would have done had Kanae not moved out of her path expertly.

"Moko-san that's so mean! Why won't you let me hug you?"

"Because I value my life" answered the beautiful young police women in a blank tone. It may be hard to believe but the two are actually friends and though Kanae would rather die than admit it, she really cared for Kyoko and enjoyed her company.

Back at their desks the two chatted as Kanae helped Kyoko with the now smaller pile of letters.

* * *

Around two o'clock Chief Sawara came to pick her up. Before going to meet her partner, she had to talk with her boss and make some last minute preparations.

Bidding her best friend goodbye the way she always did Kyoko took her bag and left the office. She knew she won't be seeing Kanae for some time now – weeks to months, perhaps even a year, and if things went wrong then maybe never. But that's the thing about secret missions, they must be kept secret. No one must suspect, so no one could know. Not friends and not even family, though she never had a problem with the latter. When she had only begun with the missions she had tried to imagine her mother being concerned over Kyoko disappearing into thin air for weeks, but even her imagination was at loss with the unthinkable situation. She didn't try it anymore, it only hurt her anyway.

* * *

They were in the car on the way to the Takarada mansion. In front of her sat the Head Chief – looking grim and expressionless as always – and Chief Sawara – checking through some final details.

"Kyoko-chan, remember you may have learned a lot about 'Tsuruga Ren' but you're not supposed to so don't let him know. Also I've heard he's quite the coworker killer so be careful, I'm not really worried though, after all your reputation isn't all that different…" she hid a smirk and looked out the window. This 'Ren' guy sounds like someone Natsu could toy with, she thought, but Natsu has nothing to do with this job. I wonder who I'll become this time…

"We're almost there Kyoko-chan" she snapped back to reality as they entered the grounds of the Takarada mansion. Well, she thought, here we go.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters though i wish i did, i do however own this story. enjoy! **

**thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**Ren's p.o.v**

Four o'clock on the dot the doors open and three people I've never met before appear; two middle-aged men and a young women which I immediately recognized. The first man looked like someone you'd rather not mess with, the second was… normal looking (no better way to describe him) and the girl was of course Mogami Kyoko.

My evaluation scale states 100 points in her favor for the moment; she has an impressive record for such a young age. But all is open for change, it depends on her after all…

Her golden eyes, unusual color which had caught my attention last night, were now sparkling as she was taking in the details of the Takarada mansion. Usually people try to hide their amazement at the house's similarity to a castle, but not this girl, she was openly showing her emotions and thoughts. Not good if you're a spy – that will cost you 50 points Kyoko-chan…

The first man stepped forward to greet Lory, apparently undisturbed by the idea of shaking hands with the god of the underworld – Hades (I'm guessing it's Greek week, maybe tomorrow he'll be Zeus). As they shook hands Lory started blabbing about how good it is to see Taisho again and some other things to which both Taisho and I decided not to listen, knowing very well it wasn't worth the effort.

I let my attention drift back to my future partner and decided to give her 10 points for being able to compose her face so quickly, she just saw the god of death shake hands with her Head Chief. Not to mention the man in question is supposed to be the head of an illegal and dangerous organization. It usually took people several minutes as well as a nudge from someone who's more used to this in order to get over the shock, but she seemed fine, calmly observing the two men talk (Lory talk and Taisho look elsewhere). She seemed rather amused at the 'conversation'.

Lorry finally stopped speaking and the normal guy came forward to introduce himself as Sawara, Kyoko-chan's chief. Before Lory could start again, Kyoko came forward to introduce herself with a deep, graceful bow.

"Hello my name is Mogami Kyoko, it's a pleasure to be working with you, please take care of me" five points in her favor for being able to talk with Lory shortly after meeting him, as well as shutting him up (actually mostly just for that).

"Mogami-kun, it's my pleasure to meet you, this here *he showed me* is Tsuruga Ren, you'll be working together" we both bowed.

Lory then went through some details with the two police men and I went back to observe the girl – who was observing me as well. She was checking me out with a firm gaze (thank god she wasn't blushing, fainting or adjusting her make up… I've seen too many of those annoying women).

"You stand out" she said bluntly... what do you mean by that Kyoko-chan? "You're tall." + 3 points for abnormally good perception? Nah…

"You stand out too; your eye color is rare, as are your politeness and way of standing. It's all very eye catching" her eyes glinted with a hint of a smirk.

"You're right about my eyes but I will wear contacts to hide them, as for the rest… wait and see…" + 10 points for getting me curious, not an easy fit. Another 10 points for the way her eyes glint and her eyes in general, too bad they will be covered.

* * *

"Darling! She's ready, it turned out so well!" Woods-san came into the living room where Lory and I were waiting. I was already changed for my role, and apparently so was Kyoko, I wonder what she'll look like, her roll is strange after all. Woods-san was calling her to stop hiding and come out to show herself. Why is she hiding? That's unprofessional. Oh, here she's coming out –

*sounds of evaluation scale exploding*

For the next few seconds Ren's brain was trying its best to restart the system by sending him specific codes to follow:

1/ wake up

2/ close your mouth

3/ stop staring at her legs

4/ stop staring at other uncovered parts of her body

5/ stop imagining what's underneath the covered parts of her body

6/ keep doing number 3, 4 and 5 till you succeed, I'm sure you can do it!

* * *

When I finally came back to my senses I realized how genius it all was. If we can act this right, we should get through this mission smoothly – these roles are so incredibly crazy that no one would suspect us to be spies. We'll be playing on double psychology, perfect.

A little sister that would steal all the attention from her murderous looking big brother; his protector, translator as well as the only person he cares about. From the looks of it this is one twisted and overbearing brother-sister complex, clasp it with their personalities and her clothes and you got a ticking bomb. Not healthy but dangerously addictive.

My only worry now is Kyoko Mogami. Can she handle such a (can't find proper adjective) role? The way these characters are shaped puts her in the spotlight therefore most of the trouble and danger would fall on her. If she's not 100% Setsuka Heel she'll fail and that would be the end of the both of us. It all depends on her and right now the person behind the make up still seems to be Kyoko Mogami. Now is your chance to prove yourself to me, are you what your profile says you are?

"Setsu?" I let Cain take over; maybe she'll do the same... and the change is amazing. In the blink of the eye her aura becomes arrogant, mischievous, provocative and dangerous. Here pose is that of a model with a personal twist. Her now blue eyes are colder with a glint of amusement.

"Ni-san, let's go. This place is creepy"

There's no need to worry over Kyoko Mogami. She's the real deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters**

thank you for all the reviews everyone! it's a real motivation boost! hope you like this chapter =)

* * *

The train cabins were filling quickly and more people started adventuring to the farthest wagons to try and find a place to sit. As always the train Tokyo-Niigata was full to the last seat, and though the trip was several hours long more than one unfortunate late passenger decided he'd rather stand than sit in the last cabin of the last wagon. There sat a young man wearing mostly black, he gave the impression of someone who could skin you alive using a butter knife (and would do it slowly so that it would hurt even more), opposite him was a young and super attractive blond girl, in punk-gothic mini clothes.

The unlucky few who had opened the cabin door in the naïve hope of sitting there had fled the place whilst bowing and begging for their lives. They then proceeded to run as far as they could (which resulted in a big crowd in the first wagon, they were after all on a train) and make plans to go get purified at the first temple they could find in Niigata.

The man and women who had caused these many religious trips didn't actually care about the passengers at all – Cain didn't acknowledge their existence and Setsuka could care less, the only person that mattered was her brother. He was a (the) someone, all others were unknown, useless nobodies.

As the train started moving Setsuka got up and locked the door, she very well knew there was no need but decided it would make things simpler. She then sat back in front of Cain, mindlessly laying her long legs on the neighboring seats so that they seemed endless and were shouting for attention.

"Ni-san?" he looked up at her in response, he had been contemplating the various ways to kill all the men that had been checking his sister out and having (by the looks on their faces) quite some dirty thoughts.

"Can Kyoko talk to that Tsuruga guy? She's been bugging me about it for some time and it's really annoying"

"Now?"

"Yeah, that way she'll stop bitching me about it" Ren chuckled at the girl's way of talking about herself but Cain didn't let anything show.

"it's alright as long as she keeps Setsu's appearance and basic manners" she nodded, and though she hadn't moved an inch he could tell he was no longer facing Setsuka Heel but rather her creator. He let Ren take over as well.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"We didn't really get the chance to before. Look, I'll make things simple: I've spent the past week reading all I could find about you, I'm guessing it's the same for you"

"I've only received your profile yesterday; I'm impressed the police knew before we did"

"Who said the police knew?" he hid a smile at this but she saw it and smirked in return. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"So why you mentioning it now? You got questions?"

"Yes and I'm sure you have some as well"

"shoot"

"1. Do you speak Russian?"

"Yes"

"Good, 2. Do you have it in you to kill someone in case of need?"

"Yes" he found the question a little ironic but didn't let it show.

"Do you have a past with drugs or alcohol?"

"Nothing that should concern you" she held up an eyebrow at this answer

"Drugs are bad, you know"

"You're absolutely right, why don't you arrest me then?" she smiled

"Where were you before you joined LME?" Ren was silent for a moment, not sure what to say. Usually he made up some lie but he knew this girl won't fall for it, she was too much of a pro for that... Also if he lied and she saw through it then she'll be suspicious of his motives, as would he in her place.

"I can't tell you" she said nothing for a moment but gave him a firm and thorough stare, same as the one she had given him at the Takarada mansion.

"That's fine for the moment, but in case of need you will have to tell me" he nodded, that was a fair enough agreement, and frankly speaking he was surprised that she hadn't inquired further. He was slowly realizing this girl was the perfect partner for him, they already understood each other very well, with a bit more time together they will be completely synchronized.

"Your turn, what do you wanna know?"

"Have you ever worked with someone who's not police?"

"No but I've worked with some hard to handle people, you shouldn't be a problem"

"Do you have it in you to kill someone in case of need?"

"Yes" although she'd rather not have to resort to that

"Do you have a past with drugs or alcohol?" she laughed at this

"Why did you join the police at such a young age?" she stopped laughing and he suddenly felt uneasy, he seems to have found a sensitive spot.

"There was a guy I loved, he joined the police and was said to be amazing, a discovery, a genius detective. I supported him but he broke my heart and left me with nothing."

"So to avenge yourself you joined the police to become better…" Revenge? Well that's her problem and she seems to be more or less over it… "Is this why you make all the men you work with fall for you?"

"Eh? No, they just fall for me like that, I don't actually do anything. It's a strange phenomenon… but I hear it's the same for you so there's no need to explain right?" he nodded and decided this girl was rather likable.

"Well this is all I need to know for the moment"

"Me too, but we should look over the mission plan and make a character analyze"

"Character analyze?" she'd never heard of that before

"You build the character's past, make up events and so… it's all in order to make the character more real and it's imperative in case we are questioned, this way our answers will match"

"That sounds fun"

"It is but first the mission plan: we arrive to that place and join the organization. We'll work as bodyguards, guardians or anything else they need. We'll then have to find the real motive behind their buying and constructing so many steel factories all over Japan. We'll stay there as long as is needed. Are we clear on this?" she nodded and looked out the window, sighing, why did it have to be in Russia…

They spent the remaining of the trip to Niigata establishing Cain and Setsuka's background. Although it was a very strange thing to do both Heels seemed to greatly enjoy discovering their past. They laughed and teased each other as they remembered events that had never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters

im really sorry it took so long to update, but i have school and im a real lazy person so please try to find it in your heart to forgive me! thank you so much for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter, i know your waiting for some action and im trying my best, next chapter they arrive to that place...

_italics_ are for russian, if you were wondering the Heels speak in japanese to each other.

* * *

After the train to Niigata they took a ferry to Vladivostok, during that several day trip the two siblings grew to know each other better and were almost ready for the real act to begin. Which was a good thing too since they would be starting it in only two days.

Cain and Setsuka Heel got off the ferry with the small amount of items they had taken with them and walked over to a 3 star hotel near the marina, attracting many onlookers (and even some admirers).

Pretexting the cold Russian weather Cain wrapped his little sister in his coat thinking to himself that she was too cute for her own good, though of course he wouldn't have her any different, she was perfect this way. The coat was huge for the petite punk girl and this contrast in size made many more look over and ask themselves what may hide underneath the thick dark fabric.

Cain sighed and once again dreamed of locking her in their room so that he wouldn't have to worry so much. The same hopeless dream that he had had the entire boat trip, dream rendered utterly impossible since she had been sea sick and needed to be outside as much as possible. The boat ride hadn't been easy for him, he had to watch her all day and take care of her even in her sleep (easy math says he didn't sleep much). Although he was relieved she was feeling well again, he has also started suspecting her of having felt just fine all along, only teasing her brother and wanting to be pampered. Well he certainly didn't dislike the prospect of pampering Setsu even more but he has to make things even for the boat ride. Inside of him, Ren was wondering how Kyoko would react to Setsuka being teased and smirked. She had been quite successful at turning her Ni-san around her little finger, but two can play at this game. Heh heh, it's payback time Kyko-chan…

Unaware of the trouble heading her way Setsu turned from the hotel counter to her big brother and smiled; in her hand she held the key to room number 5c.

They always stayed in the same room, it would be unthinkable to do otherwise, but as a rule they always had different beds. It's not like they had never slept together, in fact Setsu loved sleeping in her brother's arms. However, for Kyoko this issue weighed a little differently, you see there was only one bed in room 5c. Setsu held a blank face as she gazed at the double bed, but inside of her Kyoko was battling with guns and cannons to decide what to do. If she let Setsu be Setsu then she'll not only sleep in the same bed as a man but would happily and enthusiastically do so. This idea was rather against poor Kyoko's beliefs; it would ruin her purity and innocence, but it's her role. She was so confused she started feeling lightheaded, which did not help her at all.

The conflict could be entirely seen through her eyes and served as cheap entertainment for Ren Tsuruga who decided to just wait and see what she'd choose. Normally he would have helped her but considering the torture she had put him through for the past few days he thought she deserved it.

"Did you ask for one bed Setsu?"

"Wha? N-NO!"

"Hmm, well it doesn't really matter anyway, we can just sleep together"

"Eh-"

"Eh?" she was looking at him with big big eyes, the size of which showed the pleading she couldn't let Setsu utter.

*knock knock* "Excuse us this is the management, we gave you the wrong room"

"Saved by the bell"

"I would have slept with you"

"Then shall I tell them to leave?"

"I, ah-" Cain laughed and walked to the door, leaving a pouting Setsu behind him. Decidedly it was fun to tease her. He'll have to do it again, but first there's a place to which the must go.

* * *

"I can? Really? If you tell me that I might take a whole lot you know"

"Take as many as you want, I'll buy them for you" Cain said and exited the shop to smoke. The city street was getting darker as the hour grew late. As he smoked, Cain replayed Setsu's adorable giggling face.

Once called back in he headed towards the current object of Setsu's admiration – a horrid, extravagant, gothic dress. He didn't look at its price, counting zeroes always made him sleepy.

"You want it?" by the way her eyes twinkled he guessed she did.

"Alright, but you have to take some warmer clothes too since you only have summer clothes with you" Ren chuckled internally at the face she made, 1 win for me…

Finally after much arguing and teasing, the two walked out of the shop with a new winter wardrobe for Setsu – who was pouting and glaring at her older brother.

"Ni-san it's not fair if you only spend money on me!"

"But I like pampering you, plus if you weren't so cute I wouldn't do it, so it's your fault" what kind of reasoning is that?! How in the world am I supposed to reply to such a sentence?

"It's… it's not that you should completely stop, but you should also take care of yourself and not spend all on me" Oh Setsu, you shouldn't have such a cute look on your face when you say that, it contradicts what your words and makes me want to pamper you more. Poor girl, it must be troublesome, being so damn adorable.

*whistles*

_"My, what a cute chick, hey baby why don't you come play with us? Dump the dude and come to us" _Setsu turned to see five Russian delinquents coming closer, she could tell they were the worst sort of drunk: reckless, careless, and looking for a fight. Normally she would take out her police badge and tell them to run along, if needed she would give them a small demonstration of her fighting techniques to get the point across. But that would not do here, here the law wasn't on their side, and an involvement of the police could jeopardize the entire mission. She looked up at her brother – who seemed completely unfazed.

"It's getting late Setsu, we should go back to the hotel" he then put his arm around her shoulder and started walking away.

_"Is he an idiot? Well he's definitely asking for it, hey Yuri give him a taste of what we do to those who ignore us!"_ the tallest, Yuri, charged forward, he could almost taste his prey's blood on his right fist. When suddenly he was caught, turned in midair and thrown away – landing on stinking pile of garbage. He didn't feel much pain, only a fear. He was a good fighter and he knew it, yet he had been completely helpless against an opponent who had his back turned to him. Not just that but he hadn't seen the attack coming at all; he could tell this guy was a serious fighter, someone you really shouldn't mess with. This man was dangerous.

Cain faced the group, he was calm, composed and under control, and he would remain so as long as is needed, which probably won't be long since those idiots just received a small hint of his strength and ability and were rethinking the idea of attacking. He could see their resolve weaken, they won't fight… good…

The Heel siblings turned and walked away.

Ren felt a cold creep under his skin, and waited for the freeze to come, it always did, along with the pain and guilt. No matter how much has passed since then, no matter that he was now under control and that no one got hurt, none of it mattered, the cold and pain would still come. He didn't fight against thee obscure sensation, he deserved it.

Phantoms, ghosts, all those don't exist, shouldn't exist, and neither should he…

He remained silent as they walked and waited for the freeze to take over. It didn't. Instead he felt Setsu's warm body against his as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go back Ni-san, we have a long day tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

**me: i'm soooooooooory! i wanted to update faster but i had exams and work and school and and and and...**

**Kyoko: i know what you need, Natsu-chan! a sempai!**

**me: *smirk* you're right, and you need a lover, but i think i can arrange that... *exchanges meaningful looks with Ren***

**Ren: hmmm, lets make the disclaimer that way we can go make plans**

**me:alright, i do not own skip beat or any of its characters. So Ren, where and when should you two first kiss?**

***me and Ren walking away talking and a confuzed Kyoko following us***

**Kyoko: lover?i dont need one... and why did you look at Ren?**

* * *

"In the deep Russian freeze, surrounded by a desert of ice and snow, there is a mountain lazily lying in the silence. Very few people ever travel this far into the Russian tundra therefore it is no surprise it had only been discovered about a hundred years ago. A group of three brothers, traveling in the search of adventures, were the ones to find it. So great had their surprise been at this great wall of stone surging out of the frozen, flat, white ground that they decided to name it after the legendary monster they heard about in their childhood. A mighty giant who had eaten an entire dragon in just one day, he was then so full and exhausted that he fell asleep for five hundred years. Just like him was the huge mountain – dead silent and unmoving. And so, to this day if you brave the Siberian for long enough you may find it – The Kimagure Rock."

Setsu knew this tale from Kyoko and quite liked it. She always had a taste for the unknown and gladly traveled the world in the search of mysterious discoveries, together with her brother of course. Usually they stayed inside of Japan, however they had already been to the Amazonian jungle, African Safari (it's there that Cain discovered his love for lions, he had found them to have many traits in common) and France. Now for Russia.

The car stopped and the two siblings stepped out into the frozen air – they weren't here to discover mountains but to uncover secrets. And they had to be careful, very careful, because they did not have any wish of waking a giant from his sleep. In silence they started up the stony path up the Rock, staying close for warmth and protection.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko may be spies, but Cain and Setsuka Heel are skilled bodyguards and underground dealers for hire, and this time they decided to try out for the dark organization based in Kimagure Rock.

As they arrived to the top a tall, stoic man stepped out towards them; in his fury winter coat the Russian had the appearance of a grizzly bear. Personally she found bears cuter then most people (not Cain, duh, no one was cuter then Ni-san) but she all the same decided not to tell the mafia man, judging his facial expression he most likely won't appreciate it.

_"Cain and Setsuka Heel? The special protection of the boss of "Les Fleurs d'Armures"? The security of one of the most wanted men on the black list and only two people at it… how was that like?"_

_"We don't reveal any information from past engagements; we'll keep the same policy with your employment"_

_"Well you can keep silent all you like, we will still look for more information about the two of you. All in all though we've heard pretty good stuff about you guys… you still have to prove yourselves not to mention that we may kick you out on a moment's notice, got it? As it is we need deliverers, you come at a good time…" _what a coincidence, Ren thought to himself sarcastically, we had absolutely no idea, but as always he did not let it show. Cain wasn't even supposed to understand what they were saying.

As the grizzly bear led them to the 'examination room' Ren was in his own thoughts. What kind of a test are they gonna give us? I'm actually looking forward to seeing Setsuka fight, but if they dare harm her they'll pay for it (Cain was by no means aware of these two thoughts being contradictory, even if he was it's not like he cared).

* * *

After going through body check to make sure they weren't stupid enough to bring any dangerous tools or bombs or something, the test could begin. Cain stood alone in the center of a white room, waiting silently and patiently for the utter boredom to be lifted. If this test was a _"short example"_ of what he'll have to face in this job then how many hours of doing absolutely nothing did he have in front of him? Can't they attack him already and get this over with?

He considered smoking but decided against it, he could fight with the cigarette in hand or mouth but Setsu would give him hell for it. Maybe he'll do it anyways, just to set her off, she's so cute when she's angry at hi-

That's when he felt something coming at him in almost complete silence. Above, right. He moved one step back, out of the arm's way and into the supposed enemy, held him and threw him forward, without stopping his motion he rose into a handstand, avoiding his second opponent's kick. He then caught the attacker with his legs, kicking up with his arms he jumped in the air making two horizontal rounds, sending his opponent swirling away to land with a thud.

His first opponent was up again and charging forward with a fist, he was successful in staying up for several moves before once again sent flying. Without stopping Cain sent a hind kick to a third opponent who had failed at sneaking behind him unnoticed. He was thrown backwards to land on his two comrades.

That's when the door opened and in walked Setsu and the humorless Russian. He gestured to the failure trio to get out then motioned for Cain to follow him out, leaving Setsuka to face her test. Cain walked into the adjoining room which held one single object – a 52 inch TV screen. It showed dear Setsu standing in the middle of the room just as he had been moments earlier. He calmly observed as his sister began her test, knowing full well that his every move was being observed by the mafia man.

Cain had done marvelously well on his exam and she could tell he had done it with ease. Earlier they had agreed not to show the full extent of their strength so that, in case of need, they would have the element of surprise. She knew Cain's strong point was illusion - he could read his enemies like a book and use their weaknesses and surroundings against them. In his test however he hadn't as much as glanced their way.

Just like him she would hide her greatest skill, she won't need it now anyway, this test was all for show. The real examination happened behind that monstrous TV screen.

She turned a full 180 degrees and gave her first opponent a right high kick to the head which he hadn't suspected at all, catching his head with the crook of her foot she brought him down and slammed her left arm against his face. Cart wheel over his still shocked body brought her face to face with her second opponent.

Thinking her weakness to be her strength he tried hand-to-hand combat, only to discover she excelled at that too. Using her speed with minimal strength she showered him with punches till she got him confused, then she lifted both arms and, fast as a striking snake, she slammed them against his ears. He fell to the floor, out of balance and completely unable of protecting himself, much less attack.

Driven by instinct she performed a backflip complete with a double summersault, landing right behind her first opponent who was slowly getting up. He once again failed to respond to Setsu's speed and the unlucky man suffered two punches straight to the face, was thrown over her petite body and once landed he saw a third punch come and stop centimeters from his face. Setsu took back her arm and got up, no need to beat him senseless, it was obvious she could and without any hardships so why taint the white room with a red color? The man got up and walked over to his friend; he supported him and helped the both of them out.

From the other room Cain and the grizzly bear had seen it all, and they were impressed. Ren knew Kyoko had only been learning for several years yet she proved the mention in her profile to be nothing but truth – she was a talented martial artist. And all this was without her special skill, not bad at all, he thought.

The Russian had found the siblings quite interesting, both Heels fought like pros, each using his strong points to cover for his weaker ones. In a way their fighting styles were opposites: she used speed and moved constantly whilst he used strength and didn't move an inch. Both were fast, surprising and completely at ease, ending the match in mere seconds. Inside of the side room the both had been completely calm and unperturbed, not once did they show any worry over the outcome of their sibling's fight, seems they well knew their worth.

They weren't the first solos to display such power in the white examination room, however they were the first team to do so. This aroused his interest as to how would the two of them fight together? Either it would be like a choreographed dance, matching the two in perfect unison, making them unbeatable. Or it would be a catastrophe rendering them helpless and weak, destroying the Heels as siblings and perhaps even as living people. It depends on a bond of more than just love and care or understanding, this was bond of instincts, practically built on telepathy, and very few had it.

He'll have to keep an eye out for them but for the moment they had passed the test with blinding colors. He opened the door and entered the white room to meet the flashy sister. She turned to look at him with one of her famous I-hope-this-was-worth-my-brother's-time face expressions.

_"You both pass the test. Welcome to the 'White Dragon'"_ as the mafia man proceeded to explain to them about the organization as well as about their position in it, with Setsu translating the key details to her brother, the two spies relaxed. Just a little bit and then tensed again, because it's now that they truly begun to face danger.

The mission has begun and a white dragon was breathing up their necks.

* * *

**so not much happens in this chapter but we do see them fight a bit... next chapter do you want more action or more KyokoxRen relationship? please critic and review, i'll try to update faster. also i have very little knowledge about mafia and Russia and stuff so dont be surprised at how easy it was for the Heels to enter the White Dragon, i decided not to overthink it... =D hope you liked it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and you should be pretty happy for that or else it would never get updated! im really sorry it took me so long!**

**thank you for all the reviews and for still tolerating me! once again im relly sorry! *doing a thousand dogeza* please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The alley was dark and damp. One o'clock at night and the cold lay on the streets like a blanket – thick, heavy and unmoving. The wind tore through the ghastly weather as a madman does at his fears, with sharp knives and an endless howling. In French, she remembered, they call it "bise noire", a wind so tough and cruel it's black. When she had first heard it, during a mission for "Les Fleurs d'Armures", Setsu instantly fell for the name and decided to name her motorcycle that; or more like Cain's motorcycle since he allow her to have one. As a child she had idolized Zorro, the dark swordsman, as she grew his place was replaced by her older brother who was better, stronger and closer, not to mention Only Hers. She decided it was only fair for her Nii-san's motor to have that name since, after all, Zorro's horse was named "Tornado".

"It's too bad we had to leave "Bise Noire" in France, no?" Cain turned to gaze at her through the self-exhumed smoke with a blank face in which she could detect confusion. It took a moment for Kyoko to realize that neither Bise Noire nor their stay in France were actually real and therefore Cain, or rather Ren, should have no recollection whatsoever of what she was talking about. Oups…

"You forgot?" he nodded slowly, supposedly trying to remember. She stepped closer to him and rested against his chest, as she did he wrapped his right arm around her petite figure, protecting her from the penetrating Russian cold.

"Strange, you loved that motorcycle" so that's what she was talking about! Did she really have to name it? She couldn't just say "Suzuki", "Kawasaki", or " Yamaha"? Well this is just another example for the differences between men and women…

As he discovered yet another quality that made his sister all that much cuter (a.k.a. naming things), another detail also struck his mind: she smelled nice, and holding her in his arms was incredibly relaxing.

So Setsu has this power over her brother, huh? He found that rather interesting, he had never been so synchronized with a role as to have his character feel a sensation he rarely ever felt. It must be Setsu… As long as it didn't pass into that kind of affection he was fine with it.

The temperature kept dropping (if that was even possible) and the two siblings stayed close for warmth, both silently cursing those damned Russian people for being so late. Not that they themselves usually kept tight to the clock, but for it to be done to them was unacceptable. This was their first errand for the White Dragon in which they were to deliver an exchange with a certain group and bring the merchandise safely back to base. The deal with the group has already been sealed, all that's needed is exchange the goods, which they would gladly do if only those bastards decided to show up. They've been waiting for so long that by this time they should already have returned to base, dropped off the merchandise and gone to their apartment. But those men hadn't come yet, and no new orders came from base so they stayed. After all this was just another test, set up by the Russian grizzly bear and his friends (does he have friends? Most likely, bears live in packs) and they knew exactly what to do in order to pass it:

1. Wait there until the group comes

2. If those assholes ever arrive then easily and quickly create the exchange

3. Return to base with the merchandise and give it to mafia bear.

Side notes: do not use violence! Do not look or ask about the merchandise, for the moment it would do more harm than good, and they won't learn anything important anyway.

* * *

Cain was already at his 10th cigarette and Setsu wouldn't scold him for it since it faintly warmed them both, plus it gave off some light. She breathed in the white fog her brother let out, she had never liked its smell but had already given up on changing Cain's ways, as long as he didn't overdo his unhealthy lifestyle and listened to what she had to say it was alright by her. As long as he ate and drank properly… Ate properly… Ate properly… She frowned at the memory of the past few days' meals. When she had read in his dossier that he's "not a big eater" she figured it, as most people would, as "likes simple food, no need for gourmet, your life will be easy". She didn't expect it to literally mean "doesn't eat much (at all)" or even "doesn't understand that nutrition is kind of important for the human body's everyday function as well as existence". She had been so angry at his lack of self-care she had practically forced food down his throat, at which point Ren Tsuruga was begging (!) for her to stop and explained the unlucky circumstances that caused his stomach to be broken. She had felt really bad for imitating his mother and they compromised on smaller, lighter meals (but still 3 per day!). She blushed at the memory of his praise for her cooking, but maybe it was because no man had ever held her so intimately. It felt kind of nice… warm, calming…

* * *

The two spies would have no doubt stayed this way all night long, far apart in thought yet tightly touching, if the group had not finally decided to show up.

They were four men. All in heavy black winter coats, they might seem like a threat to the untrained eye, it was probably the feeling they tried to convey. Unfortunately for them Cain and Setsuka Heel could see each of the men's both strength and weakness points and were well aware of their own superiority. They had nothing to fear from a violent outcome, physically that is. But such a happening would get them out of the White Dragon faster than Ren skipping a meal. They must not, under any pretext, let such a thing happen.

The group leader came forward and took out from an inner pocket a small golden pin. Round, and in its center a cavity in which fit perfectly a similar looking yet smaller pin which Setsuka had taken out. Clicked together, the golden disc, now whole, released a warm yellow light. This was the signal, those pins were more precise then keys and could not be duplicated. There was no other disc that would click perfectly like this. This was the signal, they couldn't be wrong about the group's connection to their current mission. Now to trade the goods.

Setsu lifted a small handbag from where they'd been standing and handed it to the leader, in return getting an even smaller bag. The exchange was almost done. They now broke the sun into two even, thin discs and each placed his pin on his bag. That was it, the entire trade had taken mere seconds, and it was now over. The men in black left first, quickly vanishing into the darkness.

Cain took the precious hand bag from his (far more precious) little sister, placed his arm around her and directed them out of the alley. As they climbed on the grey motorcycle loaned to them by the organization (it was a BMW, Cain noted) Setsu took out her phone to report 'mission coming home' to a sleep deprived mafia bear who rogered and ordered them to first things first bring him the package. Finished with what she thought had been a waste-of-money conversation Setsu hugged her brother and let herself enjoy the ride, mentally thanking him for being such a fine human windshield.

As the two sped over the Russian roads towards the city base a warm sensation entangled them and both internally decided they were rather enjoying their roles.

* * *

**i'm not all that happy with this chapter, but i decided that it wont make sense for a big action scene to happen on their first mission, they couldnt and had no reason to screw it up, so i made this... its still kind of cute. ill try making next chapter better... hope you still enjoyed it, and if you have ideas or critics please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you for all the reviews! there is more cuteness in this chapter and sadly less action, it just didnt feel right, so heads up in case you forgot:**

**when i mention a grizzly bear it's the mafia guy that employed them that i'm talking about so dont think i hate bears! they're way too cute for me to do that.**

**so, please read and enjoy - i do not own skip Beat but i do own that poor, mistreated grizzly bear! tell me if you want the bear to have a good life by the end of the story =D**

* * *

Setsuka and Cain Heel were sitting alone in an overheated grey room that reminded them of a prison cell, classifying documents. Although Cain had never paid much attention to such things as interior design he had to admit the place needed some color… or maybe he just finally yielded to Setsu's constant rambling about it. Had the grizzly mafia bear been there with them he would have surely, by now, been brainwashed into buying some paint and using it.

Although they had enrolled into the Russian organization as deliverers/bodyguards, they were actually just workers and so, a week and two missions after their official employment found the two siblings doing paperwork. Piles of it.

Most of this wasn't important at all, talk about simple expenses of the organization's base, however for Ren and Kyoko every little detail could matter and with all the basic facts from the documents they were slowly able to construct a picture of the organization's current state. The amount of gas, quantity of meals, number of apartments, and on and on… they were slowly but surely stitching the pieces together in order to understand the things that actually mattered to them – the amount of members, the organization's goal, past and future plans, and so on.

Sadly though unsurprisingly during the one week they had spent as part of the White Dragon they had learned nothing new about it. This is why, when the mafia man had brought them to this ugly paper-swarmed room, thinking he had just made their doomsday, the two were filled with joy. Well… sort of… after all no one likes reading reports about how many toilets broke down and needed replacing.

Setsu dealt with Russian reports, Cain did English and Japanese. They worked fast and efficiently, carefully storing in their memory all details that might be of importance. Consequently by the end of the day both had developed a nice little headache and decided to retire, and leave the rest for the next day.

All the way back to their apartment the two remained in silence, processing the information in their aching minds, not discussing any of it in fear of being overheard. Only once they arrived to their condo (graciously offered to them by the White Dragon) and checked no wiretaps had been concealed anywhere did they finally let go.

Bam, two exhausted figures fell limply on their beds and instantly realized their mistake – there was no getting up now.

"Nii-san?" she heard a groan "let's order out"

His shock was so great that Cain found the energy to spring up and check his sister's forehead; he had once heard fever could make one delusional and Setsu was definitely sprouting nonsense. Cuz really, Setsu, ordering out?

"Nii if you're already up then go get some paper and a pen, we got work to do…" he immediately fell down next to her and closed his eyes "Nii-san?" no response "Nii-san!"

"I'm sleeping" and he didn't budge even as she tickled, poked and finally started punching him. No can do there was only one method left.

"Ah, it seems big brother is asleep, I should use this opportunity and go out to that night club I saw on the way here…" but instead of the desired response - Cain hurriedly getting up, locking the door, and bringing the paper – she felt his strong hands grip her waist and pull her closer to him till her petite body was surrounded by his. She felt his chest, warm against her back, and possessive arms close around her stomach. It was the opposite reaction she had expected, now she couldn't get up either and she sure as hell wasn't gonna try, his touch was bewitching.

Cain breathed in his sister's scent and congratulated himself on this simple, lazy-friendly way of keeping Setsu under his control. He felt her sigh and heard a faint mumble of "you win… you're an idiot" what an insolent little girl, you deserve a punishment for addressing your older brother in such a disrespectful way! He squeezed her tightly till she could barely breathe and was huffing out a "Nii –s- No- Air" and he let go a little, kindly asking who was the idiot? 'You'. This earned her the tickles because of which she surrendered and begged for him to stop; poor girl was completely out of breath.

Noting for future reference that Kyoko was ticklish Cain rested his head on her stomach and relished in the sensation of her slim fingers playing with his hair. They stayed that way in silence, relaxing, enjoying the moment, until they deemed it time to get serious.

"So, what do we know now?" asked Setsu whilst separating a knot of tangled black hair, thinking to herself that Cain really should start drying his hair after he takes a shower, that way his hair won't be all messed up.

"They operate in all of Asia, and I think they're also trying to spread into Latin America"

"They use tons of oil but the costs for it are lower than they should be, so either they got a deal with some oil company, or they got a man that works in the high ranks of the Russian government… or both"

"The amount of recruits seems to be steady with no special change in the past year+, it's hard to tell the number of full time members but it should be in the 300-500… big organization"

They kept on in this manner, drawing details and statistics, as well as their previously made conclusions out of their tired minds, comparing their information, drawing new conclusions until finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next day was like the previous one. The room was still grey, the papers were still there (that, indeed, is the source of the problem) and the only difference was Kyoko being angry at herself for not having them both eat properly the night before. Not like Cain had minded. He didn't mind at all.

By noon the two were eating the food Setsu had made in the morning and still classifying the wretched yet important info, and cursing in their hearts the race of grizzly bears for all eternity. At least Setsu was, and she knew a thing or two about curses, thanks to dear Kyoko. She was just trying to decide which term to use for the sealing of the curse – "damnation" or "condemnation" – when several words on the paper she held caught her eye. Forgetting all about her grudge, for the great luck of a certain White Dragon employee, she focused on reading the document. As she did she frowned. It was a report stating the blood donations made by the White Dragon to the Russian Red Cross in the past few months. The numbers were unusually high and kept increasing.

Such a thing, I would have heard of it, she thought. Why would a dark underworld organization such as this one be donating huge quantities if blood to the Red Cross and more over having it stay silent? What the hell is going on?!

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, no action but definetly some Cain/Setsu i know that i've been waiting for!next chapter i prommise should have some action**

**if you have ideas then please PM or review them to me, i'm afraid i'm missing lots of scenes that have to come in bettween this chapter and then end (which i got more or less planned), also if any of you somehow knows more about mafia and such then please feel free to tell me what you know, it might help!**

**thank you very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i am so damn proud of myself! in less then a week and already another chapter posted! you'll have to thank my vacation for that plus the fact i was curious what comes next in the story and the only one whose ass i could kick to get another chapter was my own. and therefore i did and here you go: chapter number 9!**

**so as promised this chapter will have more stuff happening, hope you like it. my thanks to Kitten100 for the idea, i think i might refer to it in the next chapter, anyway people please write more ideas! thank you and please enjoy... here goes, btw i dont own skip beat, what a surprise...**

* * *

"Cain do you remember that book about Mongolia?" he looked up from the report about the endangered life of bears in the Antarctic due to the melting of the glaciers, which for some unfathomable reason was in the pile, to look at his sister

"Yeah, what about it?" she finished arranging several sheets in a big blue binder then sat down and looked up at him. Something was on her mind, he could tell, and it must be important else she'd have her face expressions more in check.

She leaned back in her chair, put her legs on the table and started playing the tip of her pen back and forth on her slightly parted lips, thinking hard. She had done this unconsciously, thoughtlessly and Ren couldn't help but admire this beautiful display of character control. But what is it that bothered her so much she has to deliberate every word she said? Unless, unless she doesn't want anyone to understand our conversation, meaning she must have realized something big. Come on Kyoko, tell me what you know! What's happening?

"I was wondering… could I be a wolf too?"

.

.

.

He remembered, as a child, throwing big stones into the water knowing he'll hear a "thunk" and splash and get all these ripples to grow. He always felt a sort of satisfaction at doing so. Just know, looking at Setsu's innocent questioning look he kind of felt like one of those stones himself; it wasn't a particularly sad or happy feeling, just weird.

"I don't know, do you want to be a wolf?"

"Not really, they're hunted for their fur"

"Then don't be a wolf"

"But can I be like a wolf?"

"But you don't wanna be one"

"But I do"

Thunk, the water was deeper then he thought, at least it wasn't cold. He stayed silent, watching her play the pen back and forth on that tender-looking mouth of hers, knowing it would be best to wait for her to drop the next stone in.

"The wolf waits upon his prey till it doubts nothing and is most vulnerable and that's when he attacks and kills it" so she wants to adopt his fighting strategy?

"I guess it's smarter than just running after your prey till you're exhausted…"

"But you have to understand your prey very well, don't you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to have sharp fangs like the alternative"

"But wolves still have sharp fangs, poisonous ones too"

"Well some combat strength never does any harm"

"Except to the victim"

"That's true"

"It is"

Silence and they went back to classifying documents, Cain deciding – and I must say it is a rather intelligent choice – not to break his head trying to understand Setsuka. Women, figures…

Setsuka, on her side, decided to take her brother's advice (which was?!) and therefor try to collect more info before rushing and perhaps crushing this whole bloody affair. So she kept working, carefully squinting every page whilst thinking hard over what could possibly have brought to those blood donations.

* * *

Around 2 PM mafia guy decided to make the trip to ugly room number one to see how his two newest employees were doing. To his surprise th two have already finished stacking nearly two thirds of the documents, their movement slow but sure, they seemed to know where to put the paper before even lifting it (therefore also impossible for them to be reading all the papers). Superb job, perhaps he should give them more paperwork… heh heh…

Unaware that his supposedly sadistic treatment was actually a heaven sent gift for Kyoko and Ren, the mafia bear inquired how they were doing

_"Fine, we'll be done by tomorrow noon"_

_"Is that so? Very well, very well… ah, Setsuka there's a small errand I need you to do. Go to room 66c, in the closet there should be two black binders, take those to Victor, he should be in his room, you know where that is, right?"_ she nodded, took the keys and left.

* * *

She found the two binders demanded where they were supposed to be, not an exceptionally surprising fact after all evolution hadn't granted them legs. She didn't know what was inside the binders, but what she did know was that no cameras operated in this area. Why? Good question. How did she know? Not telling, but she did. And therefore, careful over time, noise and disorder she opened the two heavy things and – jackpot.

There were blood tests, records of amount of blood drawn and information about hundreds of men and women. Page after page after page filled with picture, name, age, and the blood info. It was insane and for the life of her she couldn't make any sort of pattern. She didn't know who these people were and what their jobs are, their looks weren't similar, nor nationalities, birth place, blood type, age, nothing! It seemed completely random, just picking people out of the blue, it was like – blood donations.

When you make a stand on the street and random good hearted people come to donate some liquid of life then the entire procedure went like this. Of course there would be a record, sometimes even a picture, and all of this information, it is after all essential. It made sense, was completely normal, and she could fully disregard the whole thing if it wasn't locked inside a closet in a no camera area of a dark mafia organization.

She would have to consult with Ren on this, and for that she'll also need to remember all she could of these hundreds of papers. Oh man, if only she were as gifted as Moko-san…

Unfortunately time was running out and she'd already been there for too long, she locked the closet, took hold of the two heavy black binders and headed towards Victor.

She arrived close to his office, clutching the two bombs of information, and was about to knock on the door when she heard Victor and another man speak.

Victor was angry, mad, bunkers by the sound of it, at the other man which she did not know but was apparently called Sergei, or "_you f*cking idiot_". Unsure what to do she froze in place at the sound of one word: _blood_.

Apparently their _"pace was too slow"_, the _"head won't have it"_, the _"tests are coming out wrong"_, and _"what about the blood?!" _

The sentences made no sense, no connection between them, no continuation and this bugged Setsu because this was crucial and she was endangering herself just by standing there and eavesdropping, and for what? This babble? That wasn't worth the risk.

However the stuff inside his office might be and she had a bunch of keys on her didn't she? And it was stretching it a little but who knew maybe she'll find some answers in there. So damn the wolf strategy, wasn't the lion the king of the jungle?

She knocked on the door and walked in, to the greatest surprise of Victor and his poor victim, handed the files to the now silent man and said in the blankest Setsuka voice she could muster:

_"Marina got cut earlier, she was on her way to sickbay-"_ he was out of the door, sprinting to stop his girlfriend from flirting with the base's doctor. So the rumors were true… The second man thanked her and ran out before Victor could come back.

Not a second to lose, she took out the keys and hurried to the desk – brown, cheap stuff – and opened the first two drawers where there was nothing of great importance. The third drawer was a safe, by one glance at the lock and then at the keys she could tell only five of them might work, and by Murphy the fifth was the one. Inside the safe were several files, a semi-automatic gun, and a bag of white stuff entitled _"мука"_.

She opened the first file, read through, closed it, opened the next one, heart beating fast, ears straining for the sound of approaching footsteps, closed it, opened the next one. Eight files. Put it all back in the same way she found it, locked the safe, wrote a short message of _"binders on desk – Setsuka Heel" _then calmly and indifferently left the office, just then hearing the tapping of shoes coming closer, but she was already safe.

Still nothing made sense, still there were missing pieces but at least she now knew that the puzzle to be far bigger and more complex then she'd thought.

* * *

They were back home early, Setsu asked if they could seeing she had a headache from all the papers (for some reason that seemed to satisfy and put at ease the mafia guy), and as Cain turned to his little sister he realized she wasn't there. Searching, he found that her body was apparating back and forth across the room.

Bam - she dropped a stack of paper on the table, clank – threw a dozen pens, pencils and whatevers next to it, grabbed a chair, a pen and a paper and started writing. Fully concentrated, the world could have ended and she wouldn't even blink.

So he had been right, she was onto something. He peered over her head at the information she wrote down. It was all very summarized: key words, ideas, numbers, names and so on. She filled 7 pages before finally slumping back and letting out the air she seemed to have been holding for the past 15 minutes.

He scanned the pages and realized something: he had no idea what they were about. Not a clue. And he had no time to ask before Setsuka/Kyoko (whoever it was that was in charge) handed him one last paper. It had a drawing on it she had just made, a symbol of a snake with his mouth open showing sharp fangs and wicked eyes. Underneath were two words, two words he had thought he'd never have to hear again, Serpent Eyes.

"Ren, this is bigger than we thought, this group, they're a main player and I've never heard of them before. Do you know anything?!"

Yes. He knew. And if they were main players in this story then it just became infinitely worse, infinitely more dangerous. They were now facing hell.

* * *

**well, this is it for this chap, not action in formof fights and stuff but there is Setsuka actually doing something substantial and therefore i believe it's something, also this end means that next chapter will be about Ren's past! i cant wait to know what i'll come up with (still got no idea so i'm in the same suspense as you all) also if any of you could give me names of guns, motorcicles and other cool stuff, that would be a great help!**

**see you next time, hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**me: ladies and gentelmen, we are here to celebrate the publishing of the 10th (!) chapter of Accomplices**

**Ren: way to go! so, do i kiss Kyoko in this chapter?**

**me: No, actually it's about your sad and dark past**

**Ren *turns blank*:say what?**

**me: well... emm... *hurriedly* i do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters! read and enjoy!**

_**(this time italics are for english, not russian!)**_

* * *

Serpent Eyes. The name had worked like magic on Ren, dark magic. He was pale, closed up and seemed incredibly small, amazing feat for a man of his size. Kyoko immediately knew this group to be somehow connected to his past, and this time she wouldn't let it go, this time he'll tell her everything, as promised.

"Ren-san" he didn't answer, neither did he look up; his mind was elsewhere, most likely buried under the weight of painful old memories. She took his hand, it was freezing.

"Tsuruga Ren" he looked up at her, his eyes holding a gaze she'd never seen in them before. She forgot what her previous reason was, now she simply had to hear what had happened – for him, for her – the story being told was absolutely necessary.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story Kyoko-san, and not a very pleasant one either" understanding, she got up and led him to the bed on which they sat down, took both his hands in hers, warming them, and finally looked up into those dark haunted eyes. She was ready.

"Tell me everything"

He breathed in slowly, preparing himself; he knew all too well that recounting his past will be like jumping head first into icy water. From her hands spread warmth and her eyes never moved from his, it was comforting.

"I guess I'll start by making a few things clear: my entire existence is a lie. My name isn't Tsuruga Ren but Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri, yes the famous ones.

I'm not fully Japanese, I'm actually quarter Russian, quarter Japanese and half American. A real monstrous mingle…" he smiled at his own words, but it wasn't a happy smile and she didn't share it. He went on

"As a child I wanted to be an actor like my father and I tried too. But whenever I succeeded in something everyone believed I was riding on his fame, on his power and talent and had none of my own. It broke me from inside, little by little, and I wouldn't let it show. So when my parents finally noticed something was wrong with me it was already too late. There was nothing they could do; even more so since I never asked and always rejected any help.

Around the age of 12 I started hanging around the back streets and the bullying soared to a whole new level."

"Physical"

"Yeah, hardcore stuff" he stopped for a moment because her face was reading something-doesn't-make-sense-here so he waited till she'll ask, she a good reason to, after all she'd seen him handle violence easily and watched him examined in the white room. Naturally it wouldn't add up rightly.

"You didn't fight back, why?"

"I was taught not to use my superior strength against others. First rule in martial arts, you know"

"That's different. This is self-defense, your top priority" he smiled at her, Rick had told him the same thing; this wasn't a happy smile either.

"Around 14 I met a guy named Rick, he became my best and closest friend. He was part of an underworld organization called "The Cats", shortly after our first meeting he introduced me to it and I joined. Ever heard of it?"

"No"

"Well that's not all that surprising… The Cats, they suited what I believed in and had some pretty neat goals and a sense of justice, I've never felt ashamed of being part of it, even today. My role there was pretty much like my role in L.M.E , but there were more fights, more alcohol, more dark stuff…"

"And the bullying?"

"It didn't stop, but its perpetrators changed"

"Serpent Eyes?" he nodded

"Yes, they're a real deal dark organization all things involved – drugs, prostitution, organ trade and some real big guns – and Kyoko-san, they had no conscience, none at all. Only thing that mattered to them was the end, the mean were all justified.

Now the Cats and them had been at war since the two groups' foundation and I, well I was someone on whom they could take out all their hate and anger"

"So you became their punching bag" he smiled, his smile faltered, she gripped his hands tighter.

"Something like that. It was shameful – for me, for my friends, for the organization. The Cats pressured me to fight back, that way they too could participate and put an end to it, for my sake so that it would finally stop. But Serpent Eyes, they got power and if I harmed their men the very next day the front page of every newspaper half around the world would talk of the monstrous failure of a son of the Hizuris, and I'd rather die than do that to my parents.

It was horrible; they made my life a nightmare till I just couldn't go on. I hated them, despised them and wanted them dead! Or more like I wanted to kill them myself…

I happened shortly after I turned 16, one night it was just too much and I snapped. It wasn't a fight, it was practically slaughter. I went mad, lost myself, a bloody monster, and just couldn't stop, I didn't want to either. I enjoyed it, hurting them.

That's when Rick came, he tried to stop me, and I- I wouldn't listen, I was completely out of it" he could see it again, hear it again, Rick's words - _Kuon, stop! Don't! They're already unconscious, if you kill them you'll only make everything worse. Kuon!_

"I saw Marc across the street; that man, he was the worst of them all, he had no right to live, and I ran towards him, fueled by the insane desire to feel his crushed body under my feet. Rick came after me…"

He couldn't breathe, the air was all gone, he heard that car again and his own voice, speaking about that night

"That's when the car came. It hit him, and Rick, his body-"

No air

"It made half a circle-"

His voice sounded alien to him

"So much blood-"

_Murderer!_

"Murderer. I'm a murderer."

Silence.

The silence went on and he couldn't break it. He noticed now that he was staring at their hands, still clasped together, and realized that he wanted to see her eyes. But he couldn't move to meet them, he was afraid of them, afraid of what he'd find in them – fear? Disgust? – no other option, why did he think it should be different? Why the hope, it was wrong and undeserved for a monster like him. Whatever she thought, whatever she'll say, he'll accept it, but he couldn't lift his eyes to hers, just couldn't.

"Who drove the car?"

"Serpent Eyes"

"Was it planned?"

"Yes, but they hit the wrong man. Rick wasn't supposed to die that night; the blood spilling into the gutter of Mable Street should have been mine."

"And you've been blaming yourself ever since?" he didn't answer, he didn't find it necessary, what was the point?

* * *

"Look at me. Ren, look at me" he slowly did till his dark eyes met her blue ones. No fear, no disgust – why? – there were other emotions there and so many of them: pain, hurt, compassion, care… Her eyes, two endless pools of light, were purifying him, cleaning him from all sin just by their gaze; and what beliefs that persisted through were thrown away by her next words and gentle touch.

"A good friend of mine once told me that I live to please others and end up blaming everything on myself. It took a while for me to accept what she said, but when I did I realized it was true and so many things that caused me pain and guilt, all of them had never been my fault at all. It was so liberating.

Ren I think you suffer from the same thing. It's true that Rick shouldn't have died, but then again you shouldn't have either. You were the target, Ren, not the killer, and just because you're not sleeping in your grave right now doesn't make you into a murderer.

As to almost killing those, please excuse my language, sons of bitches, well I have to say I find it admirable you were able to hold up till then. Very few could have…"

She was stroking his hair, and smiled when she recognized the confusion in his eyes; she's been there before, she could guide him now.

"Six years is a long time for self-hate. Isn't it time to forgive yourself, Kuon?"

* * *

He felt crushed, beaten, run-over, thrown on the floor and tortured. He also felt light as air and clean; he never did realize just how heavy those shackles were until their weight was taken off of him. And it hurt, pained like hell and exhausted him beyond belief. Purification.

He fell, but he was caught, by Kyoko.

He rested against her, his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair with gentle fingers, washing away with them six years of pain and guilt.

* * *

**i am so proud and goddamn happy about this chapter, i hope you all liked it too, please critic and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**i'm so sorry for not updating in so long! i had to figure out what would acutally happen in the story (yeah i was supposed to do that before, i know) and i was so lazy. but now i have it and it's cool and scary and freaky and and and... and you'll find out if you keep reading the story (and if i update as i should) so here you go. this is an in between chapter, nothing amazing but really sweet! i LOVE it's beginning**

**please review and tell me what you think! btw no i dont own Skip Beat but thanks for needing confirmation =D**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the first sun rays piercing the way through the window, that's a curious thing he thought, since he'd never known they made a sound. But they did.

He felt warm, tranquil and a sort of light heaviness wrapped his body, he felt as if floating on clouds. Curiouser and curiouser, he thought, because he pretty sure this wasn't possible either, but it was.

Suddenly he went back twelve years to a small clearing in Kyoto, and heard laughter. He realized the laughter and the sun rays sounded the same – this made him content.

Kyoko-chan was the sun, or at least its ambassador on Earth. Her status was clearly indicated in those mesmerizing eyes of hers-

Wait a minute! Mogami Kyoko, 4 years younger than him, lived in Kyoto, perfect posture, puts others before herself, lala-land gaze at Lory's mansion and golden eyes. The same unforgettable golden eyes.

Kyoko was Kyoko-chan. He paused to let that sink in, then corrected. Kyoko **is** Kyoko-chan.

His kyoko-chan, his gemstone, his sun. The little girl has grown into a fine young women; she had helped him before and saved him now, asking for nothing but his smile in return.

He propped himself on his elbow and peered down at her sleeping figure, what is she dreaming of? He whispered he name silently, let it roll on his tongue to his heart's content, it's a name with a taste and color, a name with a motion and scent. Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, "Child of light" he had once called her. It was his translation for her name and it fit her perfectly, just like her eyes. Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko. He smiled, the joy of finding his childhood friend gave him wings and he felt he could fly. He chuckled at the irony, after all wasn't he a fairy? He was supposed to have wings and fly, right Kyoko-chan? Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko.

"Kyoko"

She stirred and woke at the sound of her name, opening her eyes drowsily then widely when realizing just how close they were.

"Kyoko, you're beautiful"

* * *

"Kyoko, you're beautiful"

From mere centimeters away she could feel his warm breath; she realized his face was absolutely flawless (that's what they had said about the god Apollo, no?). Unlike yesterday he was strong now, surrounded with the aura of one rescued from the abyss of the world, one who's seen only black for way too long and has finally heard the chip of birds.

His gaze was sincere, his hand warm and tender against her cheek, and his eyes, damn them, were so incredibly earnest. He wasn't lying, he was just wrong, she wasn't beautiful.

"It's the make-up…" she had looked away, for a reason unknown to her (which probably had something to do with those haunting eyes of his), but was quickly turned back by a hand on her chin.

"No. it's you."

He let that sink in; made sure no mistake or doubt could be made, and was then taken aback when a whirlwind of emotions stormed in her eyes. They were pleading him. He had rendered her defenseless, defenseless and weak. So he got up and away, afraid of having hurt her.

He stopped at the sound of her voice, small as it was it rang in the silent room, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring down.

"It's the first time I've been told that… th-thank you" before he had the time to react or even decide whether this made him happy or angry or both at this statement she had locked herself in the bathroom, "to change".

He caught himself staring at the bathroom door and since this behavior was oh so gentlemanly and not creepy at all, he quickly went to the kitchen. With a smile on his lips and a clear understanding that this was the best mission he'd ever had, he made two cups of coffee – one for him and one for Kyoko-chan.

* * *

Meanwhile Ren, or Kuon as she now knew was his real name, brew coffee in the kitchen (she had sniffed the wonderful aroma from two rooms away); Kyoko was studying herself in the mirror. Trying to decide why she was feeling that way, and why he had said that.

Setsu was pretty, Natsu as well, and even Mio in her own way (and they could make men fall to their feet without breaking a sweat), but she wasn't. Not pretty and most certainly not beautiful. She knew that. She had been told so more than once, and by more than one person on the course of her life.

But he thought she was, beautiful, and no doubt there. His words had been of the most sincere kind. He'd seen his share of beautiful, stunning women (she knew that for sure), so for sure he knew what he was talking about. She smiled at the girl in the mirror, and this one smiled in return.

A small nose, expressive eyes, tender red lips and a smooth skin, all in a small heat-shaped face framed by long soft hair. Looking closer than checking from different angles carefully, with an open mind, she saw it too. Beautiful, that girl was beautiful.

They smiled mischievously at each other, as if accomplices to a childish prank. Then she turned away to dress up and start a new day. Really, she thought in fondness and amusement, why we couldn't meet before this mission? Maybe then we wouldn't have to so many complexes to fix.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Kuon just finished pouring the delicious hot liquid into two cups, and handed one to Kyoko – who had a calm glow to her for which he (mentally) high fived himself.

The sun, the blue sky, and their own gentle happy smiles – it was a perfect morning for both of them and the last thing they wanted to do was deal with dark dangerous blood related mystery, or in other words: work. All the same nothing could really get them down at the moment so they had little problem sitting together besides the table in front of yesterday's papers and make connections.

They started by the 16 people whose information Kyoko had remembered which they classified by name, family name, age, and blood type.

Hitomi Murasaki – 22 – AB

Sazuki Eto – 43 – A+

Hayato Takumi – 51 – B-

Tsubasa Takashi – 19 – AB

Hiro Mashima – 37 – A-

Gregorry Zolotov – 27 – A+

Olga Velovski – 39 – O-

Marina Borenstein – 19 – A-

Darya Kotko – 18 – B+

SamNordwick – 35 – B+

Dick Peterson – 29 – O+

Rayia Annie Malamud – 20 – O-

Clara McClancy – 41 – AB

Xiao-Mei Li – 22 – A+

Ran-Mao Chang – 46 – B-

Jigun Li – 34 – A-

"The donations took place mainly in Russia, Japan, China, Korea, and America. Not all that surprising and you say it's all from the past three years"

"Yes"

"Which overlaps with the time they started buying out the factories all through Asia"

" Yes"

"Also the cities in which there where donations overlap with cities in which there are such factories"

"In Asia, yes. And the collaboration with Serpent Eyes could explain the donations in America"

"Right, so what we have to find out now is this:

1) Who these people are, what do they do for a living, their connections and well anything that could throw some light on this bloody business.

2) Did the Red Cross actually receive these blood donations and why haven't we heard of it before

3) What does Serpent Eyes have to do with all of this

4) What are those experiments that Viktor spoke of

5) What the hell is going on"

"I love it when you can summarize a complex investigation in 5 bullet points. It makes it seem cuter"

"Cuter?"

"Cuter"

"… Right… So I'm thinking we need someone to look up all this information and give it to us on a nice white paper"

"What's so wrong with this paper?"

"It's pink and has mini skeletons drawn all over it"

"?"

"It's really disturbing!" she mumbled something incoherent on which he decided not to dwell and focused on something more important, the matter at hand.

"Setsu, I have someone from LME in town. He can get us all the stuff we need, we should go see him later today"

"Can we trust him?"

"Definitely" as long as he doesn't forget to wear his gloves then he'll have the information faster and safer than anyone else he's ever met.

* * *

**well here it is, originally Kuon was supposed to realise he's in love with Kyoko in this chapter. but he's way too dense to discover it so quickly so i left that for another occasion (have i done wrong?). also i'm proud i managed to fix both Kyoko's self esteem complex AND Ren's past - way to go me!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! and i will try hard to update**


End file.
